


The White Dragon

by Escrevenopau



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad ass Jon Snow is a bad ass, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lady Catelyn isn't a total bitch, R Plus L Equals J, Translation in English, War of the Five Kings, but then knows something, but with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escrevenopau/pseuds/Escrevenopau
Summary: Translation of "O Dragão Branco" by ig88In a slightly alternate universe: Lord Eddard Stark takes Jon Snow back to Winterfell, but with the figure and the eyes of his father, resigned and without any other option he is forced to tell the truth to his wife Lady Catelyn Stark, from House Tully.This is the begging of the story of the Warden of the North were he raises his family and House to wealth and greatness to allow it to overcome the darkness;Death and war are coming and it will allow his nephew Prince Jon Targaryen, son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark to bring peace, prosperity, and abundance to all 7 Realms.Long live the king!Long live the White Wolf!Long live the White Dragon!





	1. The Usurpers rebellion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ig88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ig88/gifts).
  * A translation of [O Dragão Branco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802985) by [ig88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ig88/pseuds/ig88). 



> This is the first half a translation of the first chapter of "O Dragão Branco" by ig88 check the original here https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802985/chapters/31735338  
> If you want the rest of this chapter translated and for me to continue the translation of this story please tell me in the comments I posted this due to a suggestion so I can have an easier and more informative response

 

**AN: Disclaimer I own nothing, not even this story :(. All content belongs to G.G.R.M and HBO entertainment**

**A Song Of The Ice And Fire**

**Game Of Thrones**

**Chapter 1:** The Usurpers Rebellion

 

**Lord of Winterfell**

 

Roberts Rebellion, the Usurpers Rebellion had finally ended, It ended with the sack in Kingslanding that included the deaths of the royal family. Eddard Stark saw all of this with deep regret, he had never imagined that the rebellion would end this way and now the only thing that the Lord of Winterfell had in mind was to find his beloved sister who had disappeared for far too long. After discovering his sister's hideout Lord Stark went with his guards Lord Howland Reed, Lord Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull and Ser Mark Ryswell towards the Tower of Joy, where he would find the remaining Kingsguard knights Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent and the legendary Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Gerold Hightower.

 

With only a few words spoken between them, the fight began and with it, only Ser Arthur, Lord Eddard, and Lord Howland remained until they all heard a feminine scream and almost immediately the Sword of the Morning forgot the fight and ran into the Tower climbing the stairs with a staggering pace. Lord Eddard and Lord Howland followed him only to find his sister in a bed of blood and flowers, the Lord of Winterfell saw his fierce sister weak and pallid and to his great surprise holding a newborn baby. Ned proceeded to kneel in front of the She-wolf of Winterfell only to hear her final words that would haunt him for the rest of his life _‘Promise me’_ , shortly after Ned saw his sister die.

 

In deep sadness he took his nephew Jon into his arms, when Ned turned around he saw both Ser Dayne and Lord Reed kneeling in front of him, Ser Arthur griping Dawn with head held down

 

"I, Ser Arthur, of House Dayne, bearer of Dawn and Sword of the Morning, swear on my life, honour and House that I witnessed the union between Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark as well as I was present during Lady Lyanna's pregnancy and I guarantee that Prince Jon Targaryen is son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen and for that reason I give my oath of fealty to the heir to Iron Throne and future King of Westeros!" stated Ser Arthur Dayne

 

"I, Lord Howland, of House Reed swear my honor and House that I will keep that I just witnessed and also give my vote of allegiance to Jon Targaryen rightful heir of 7 Kingdoms," said the crannogmen

 

Lord Eddard Stark watched them both swear their allegiance, even if it wasn't the official when swearing to a new King but it was considered valid between knights and Lords, for that reason he accepted their oaths and advised them to repeat those same words when Jon came of age to understand what they were saying.

 

Eddard would soon have to, by any means necessary, order more soldiers to help him take the remains of his sister back to Winterfell. He also gave, for now, all documents proving the union between Rhaegar and Lyanna to Lord Howland to protect, and advised Ser Arthur to go back home to Starfall for him to avoid any sort of contact with Robert Baratheon.

 

After advising Ser Arthur to take precaution, Lord Stark left the Tower of Joy, he was holding his nephew and he was accompanied by Lord Reed whilst they were on their journey they encountered the rest of the northern soldiers, Lord Stark told partial truths about the incident that happened at the Tower of Joy and lied to all of them that Jon was his bastard son.

 

Finally, Ned ordered his soldiers to help him recover the remains of both his sister and the Northman that came with Ned to help him "save" his sister. The two fallen knights of the royal guards would have to be delivered back to their respective families for them to be buried just like his own sister whom would be buried North.

 

On the way back Lord Stark managed to hire a wet nurse named Wylla who would also go North with them, it took many days and nights until Ned recognised and felt the cold winds of the North and after departing ways with his good friend Lord Howland Reed at the Neck, Lord Stark was finally at home, finally at Winterfell.

 

Ned was welcomed by his wife Lady Catelyn Tully, now Lady Catelyn Stark, Lady of Winterfell

 

"How nice now that my husband is back." greeted Lady Stark.

 

Ned got off his horse and noticed that his wife had a wrapped cloth.

 

"I miss home, it's good to be back!" said Ned before continuing"Is that him?." the Lord of Winterfell questioned.

 

Catelyn approached smiling and handed the baby for Ned to hold:

 

"It's your son, Robb Stark!" said Catelyn

 

Eddard Stark was holding his son for the first time and was smiling, a smile of joy that had not presented on his face since the rebellion began and since the death of his sister.

 

His son Robb had his mother's smooth red hair, but he could clearly see his grey eyes, the typical Stark eyes:

 

"Who is that person?" Catelyn asked whilst pointing her finger towards the wet nurse

 

Ned looked at Wylla and then looked at his wife:

 

"She is the wet nurse for my son Jon Snow!" answered the quiet wolf.

 

That had caused the smile of his wife's face to fall giving way to a cold and indifferent stare, but Lord Stark knew that she was containing her anger, he had also noticed the look of surprise of the inhabitants of the castle, they had not really expected that answer. Catelyn took their son and returned to the castle without saying anything else, but Ned knew he would have a serious talk with his wife in their private chambers.

 

Wylla was waiting for the Lord of Winterfell's orders after dismounting her horse, Ned led her to the many chambers that the palace possessed and told her that she would have everything she could possibly want and need for her to take care of his sister's son.

 

Talking about the baby he had the same black and smooth hair as his sister, but his eyes were dark indigo violet just like his father's proving his Targaryen lineage. Those eyes would forever bring painful memories of the death of his sweet sister.

 

Lord Eddard Stark after entering the castle he knew he would have to face one of the men's greatest fears: his wife's wrath.

 

Ned entered his room facing his wife who had her back towards the window and she was staring at him coldly:

 

"Why did you bring that bastard here ?" Catelyn Stark asked.

 

"He is my blood and I will raise him!" Eddard Stark replied.

 

"As if he is True Born?" Catelyn questioned back.

 

"Yes!" Ned simply said

 

"Who is his mother?" Lady Stark demanded while holding her indignant gaze.

 

"She's dead and I do not want to talk about this anymore!" Answered Lord Stark who was starting to get angry.

 

"Is this some sort of offense against me? Did I do anything to you that, my Lord husband, did not like for you to have a bastard?" Catelyn asked in an increasingly harsh voice.

 

"No my Lady wife. But my son, Jon Snow, will have the same education that is intended for the lords of Westeros!" Ned stated putting an end to the debate.

 

Lady Catelyn Stark didn't say anything else, she simply left the room perhaps to go look after Robb.

 

 _Well, at least there was no shouting_ Ned thought whilst sighing.

 

The Lord of Winterfell decided that he would be sleeping in a different chamber's for now at least until his wife cooled her head down and considering they were in the North it might not take too long until she forgave him.

 

A month had passed since the incident that provoked a rife between him and Lady Stark and all of sudden whilst Eddard Stark was finishing on working on how to cover the cost that the war had brought his wife barged in his room surprising the Lord of Winterfell who was now waiting expectantly to hear her.

 

"Why do not you look for me in my bed, my husband?" asked Cat shyly.

 

"You can try and hide, but I know you are angry so I decided to wait until you cooled off!" Ned replied knowingly.

 

"But, that's no reason for you not to come into my bed or sleep with me.I am your wife and I shall do my duty to my Lord husband.Especially now that people are starting to talk about our lack of our martial activities." explained Catelyn as she was blushing.

 

Eddard really did not care what others thought about him.

 

"I know that you don't care about others opinions regarding yourself, but I really enjoyed our nights together!" said Catelyn Stark with rosy cheeks.

 

Lord Stark did not waste any more time and closed the gap between them and kissed her hard and she reciprocated. Ned couldn't care less about what others may say about him, but he had to learn to love Catelyn Stark and this was a chance to reconcile with her. So he fucked her hard.

 

They were laying together in bed, naked, both full of sweat, with satisfied smiles on their faces. Catelyn moved to lie down on Ned's chest, which he accepted very well with his left arm and hugged her.

 

"Who is Jon's mother?" asked Lady Catelyn causing Ned's smile to fall

 

"I looked at him once and saw that he had northern hair, but his eyes were of the Valyrian descent and I'm sure he will grow with few Stark features." continued Cat.

 

Ned knew he had little to no choice and he now he would have to tell her the truth despite knowing his wife would notice one day his "son" unusual characteristics. However he hadn't expected it would be only a month after he brought his nephew home, she was a smart woman and he would have to trust her as well as he needed her because Jon would eventually need allies for the future.

 

"He's not my son, but he's my blood!" said Ned calmly.

 

Catelyn looked relieved, but now she was curious.

 

"But then he's Brandon's!' affirmed Cat kicking herself mentally for ever thinking that her honorable husband would stray from their marriage bed.

 

"He's not my brother's!" said Ned shortly after.

 

Catelyn looked at him with a confused expression until sudden realization hit her.

 

"But, does that means ...Lyanna?" asked Catelyn, sitting upwards.

 

"And Rhaegar!" Ned completed

 

Cat paled with fear

 

"By the gods Ned, what have you done?" questioned Cat.

 

"I promised my sister that I would take care of him!" said Ned before completing, "So I told everyone he's my bastard!"

 

Catelyn looked at her husband longingly. In her head, she was evaluating the whole situation and she knew that Robert Baratheon would kill the baby and heir if he found out the truth.

 

"You know Robert better than I do, you know him and you know he will not rule the kingdoms as it deserves. Westeros will fall if ruled by Robert's drunken hands, even with my father's hatred for the Targaryens, he knew that they kept the crown full and always paid off the debts on time!" Catelyn said seriously and grimaced at Robert's last words she heard some whispers that reached the north Dragonspawn.

 

"Robert will spend the crowns gold at sumptuous and highly expensive tourneys, on wine and whores!" added Catelyn briefly after.

 

Eddard Stark wanted to say something in his friend defense but knew what his wife had said was true.

 

"When that happens, Westeros will go to war and many will try and find a king to save them. We will have to let Jon choose whether to claim his birthright or not because many will support him as they supported the Targaryen during the rebellion!" said Catelyn.

 

Eddard knew his wife was right once more.

 

"Very well, but we'll have to protect Jon until the time comes," said Eddard.

 

Catelyn agreed and now they would have to work to prepare the North for the years to come.Eddard trembled with anticipated fear whether this war that wife foresaw would begin with Robert's death, if this war would be like the Second Long Night come again and if it would only end when his nephew Jon sat on the throne and whether the North would be ready in time to endure this ordeal.

***

**Year -298 A.C. - Seventeen years after the Usurpers Rebellion**

 

**Lord of Winterfell**

 

Neds wife's words had come true. In the past seventeen years he received news of Robert's doing in the south through his spies, although he only had a few of them in Kingslanding, they were highly reliable he also sent gold as payment for their works. But the news confirmed that Robert spent all the crowns money on parties, food, drink, prostitutes, and luxury whims for his family and when the gold was gone he contracted loans from House Lannister, House Tyrell, the Faith, in addition to the Iron Bank of Braavos.

 

Debts were piling up threatening the kingdom to go bankrupt, there was no regime for the people but regime for the interests of those in power, Robert closed his eyes to the obvious problems the Realm had. Ned was worried about his friend, but for a long time he hadn't referred Robert as a friend, he couldn't, he still remembered the Storm kings pleased face days after the sack in Kingslanding and the death of the royal family.

 

Before leaving to rescue his sister Lyanna, Tywin Lannister laid the bodies of Elia Targaryen who was murdered and raped, her son Aegon who was unrecognizable due to his smashed skull and Rhaenys who had been stabbed several times. Tywin had placed them in red Lannister cloths and laid them in front of the Iron Throne to Robert's joy. Eddard Stark did not like what he saw and what followed was a discussion with the new King, it was beginning of the end of their friendship.

 

Eddard never spoke to Robert again in the seventeen years that had past, nor had they exchanged correspondence, nor did Ned bother to go to the capital after Lyanna's ransom fiasco, but he had sent a letter simply stating his oath of loyalty to Robert and ruled the North in his behalf. It was enough for him as it didn't get any summons to the Capital.

 

Ned ruled in Robert's name, that was what he claimed, but his court followed his own policies, the Northern way, and had nothing to do with the capital that was overflooded by the intrigues of the Lannisters. Despite Jon Arryn's best attempts to do something, he consistently "forgot" to inform the small council of his decisions he made for the North.

 

Ned dedicated primarily to cover the losses that were caused by rebellion, then hired explorers to find precious metals in the Northern mountains and Ned thanked the gods when he had found gold, silver, iron and a silver metal very different from iron, tougher and more flexible.

 

The miners called it titanium, a name that would be made official by the Alchemists' Guild with these extracted metals it allowed the North to begin its development.

 

The gold and silver that was distributed among the nobles enabled their castles to be revitalized and their defenses improved and before chaos and civil war could sweep through the North due to the greedy and jealous Lords, Ned created and funded the Ice Bank of the North that allowed him to control most of the noble families and it allowed commoners that were gifted in mathematics, economics, and management to have jobs. Everyone was allowed access to the gold and silver, but taking loans contracted debts that had to be paid on time.

 

What followed after that was a severe and rigid fiscal policy enacted by Ned that virtually prohibited overspending and it also made to prevent the ever larger number of tourneys and other luxuries.

 

The gold and silver caused the greedy and lustful House Bolton to rise in rebellion. The Stark allies warned Ned of the Bolton plans of revolt to place themselves as protectors and rulers of the North.

 

Lord Stark’s allies had provided sufficient evidence for Ned to send his men that were at Winterfell to resolve this problem by combat, and what followed was the extinction of House Bolton and their allies. Only servants of the family were allowed to leave with their lives, the others faced execution and the rest were sent to the Wall to serve in the Nights Watch.

 

The news of the rebellion didn't leave the North and the Dread Fort lost its name and was given to the Ice Bank to serve as their new headquarters, near the entrance the banks' words were placed "We Never Forget".

 

After these events that ended House Bolton, Ned invested his gold and silver in the improvement of cities and towns across the North, streets with more space for the movement of people, water, and piped sewers were made and heating systems for homes were a must.

 

Ned also improved the northern roads previously made out of dirt now were made out of cobblestone or marble.

 

Lord Stark plans also extended to the well being of the citizens. Every citizen now had to register their names, date of Birth and where and whom they lived with, also where they worked at.

 

These documents were placed in safe heavens, that only a select few knew about including the Lord of Winterfell.

 

In these Records building’s, guards that were called Defenders were stationed, who for a sum of gold and silver defended the cause of their clients when they had problems with their properties and possessions or problems with their family. Only third parties problems needed the approval of the Grand Maester for the guards to protect their clients' interests.

 

The highest ranked among the Defenders had the power to promote or demote the other guards. They also had the final say in the decisions that were made, and had its headquarters located in the same castle where the Ice bank was. The Dread Fort changed to the renowned Ice Castle.

 

From this whoever wanted to live in the North had to give their name in the Records building and they could receive a gold loan from the bank to buy themselves a small Keep or pieces of land but they had to religiously meet the deadline to pay off their debts.

 

The Records building creation allowed Ned Stark to pass a law, that those who had the surname Snow due to their bastard status when they reached eighteen name days they could exchange their surname if they so chose, those who did so could create their own surnames essentially absolving their own bastard status.

 

Ned hired from the Free Cities Maesters that weren't connected in any shape or form to the Citadel, with the intent that languages such as High Valyrian and low Valyrian(frequent in the free Citys and in Slavers Bay) were taught although some slaves had their own language.

 

 

In particular, there was a former slave turned freed man, Adal Armann, became important to Ned's plans he was twenty-five name days old, he was one meter and eighty centimeters tall, very athletic and possessed a thin face and pouty lips.

 

Adal Armann managed to forge a lot of the linking chains them being the Platinum link that signified Languages, the Yellow Gold link meant Economics and Mathematics, the Electrum Management Link, the Copper link (History), the Bronze link(astronomy), the Silver link (Medicine and Healing), the Pale Steel Link for Metallurgy, the Iron Link for War and Strategy and the Black Iron Chain for the coal mines, which allowed him to teach Ned and his wife. He decided to take an oath of allegiance to Stark House and he only served the Stark family for that reason he was allowed to have a wife and children to pass on his knowledge and legacy and further serve House Stark in the future.

Adal and Maester Luwin together taught Ned's children and nephew.

 

Lord Eddard Stark made his first trip to the Free Cities to do business with trading companies, he avoided cities where Targaryen refugees were living and with an agreement with Argon Trading Company which had a solid foundation in addition to good relationships with other companies.

  
Ned would use gold and silver to invest more in the company and would have a significant stake in profits.

  
The signed agreement documents were placed in the Iron Bank and Ned took copies of those documents to the Ice Bank.

  
On the way back Ned met Syrio Forel, a former First Sword of Bravos , a master specialized in fencing that was calleded the Water Dance very frequent in free cities albeit with some variations between them, the Slave fencing of Slaver's Bay , the Flying Dragon, the Valyrian fencing style, the Roynar Sword of the now extinct Roynare civilization and in Westeros the fenciny is called the Seven's style, Syrio was hired by Ned to teach his family on how to use this particular style of combate or any sorte for that manner to their advantage.

  
Unfortanly Ned took longer than expected to return he ensured everyone that he had a few problems to solve and with some gold and persuasion he bought the silence of his ship's crew also Syrio Forel swore for all his honor not to tell what had occurred whilst they were traveling.

  
The arrival of the Master of Fencing together with the Maester brought two things that Ned Stark saw that benefited the North, first was the creation of the Houses of Healing in which healers brought from the free cities would be placed in each castle, city, and village of the North to offer treatment to the residents, they would have the right to teach their crafting abilites to tho anyone that looked like they would have a promising career, the Houses of Healing were installed in every fortresses built where the healers could work and also teach in Academies, centers where children of both genders, male and female, young or old, would learn to read, to write, to count, to learn the history of Westeros, on how to improve combat strategy, on how to behave like a true knight or lady and to fight properly.

  
The regimes in these academies were strict you were allowed to use hammers, axes, spears or any other weapon, short sword's for close cornered combats with the enemy, throwing knives, shields, bow and arrow's, hand to hand fighting (taught how to your bare hands for survival), not to mention physical training to improve strength and stamina to make your body more resistant to the blows whilst fighting.

  
Lord Stark also rebuilt the Northern Fleet, in the east coast near Torrhen's square, the fleet was placed as well as in other strategic ports. And also in the west coast to offer protection to Bear Island and to also stop the problems that happened due to the Iron Fleet that raided those areas.

  
As the years went by the North grew stronger and stronger, Ned saw his children being born and raised and they began their training until one day Lord Stark and everyone else for that matter discovered something that they had not expected: The Greyjoy Rebellion.

Rumors arrived at the same time when Balon Greyjoy declared himself as King of the Iron Islands and began his rebellion.It all started seven years after Robert usurped the throne and the Greyjoy Rebellion threaten the stability of the realm.

  
Eddard Stark went to war not because of his former friend but because the North who was in danger due to Iron Pirates.So he summoned everyone who either already graduated from the academy or was about to finish their graduation to take up arms and secure the defense of their towns, villages, and castles on the west coast.

  
The Lord of Winterfell called the banners and divided his army, half was led by Lord Rickard Karstark who would strengthen the coastal defenses and be ready to assist in key places to defend attacks.

  
Lady Maege Mormont would lead the West Coast Fleet to ward off the Iron Fleet from the northern shores and Lord Eddard Stark took the other half of his army and led them to join forces with Robert and Tywin to stop the rebels advances on the Westerlands.

It had not been a joyful reunion when Robert and Eddard met they exchanged simple words and pleasantries while other Lords were discussing war strategies.  
Eddard did his best to avoid his old friend and either Robert did not notice this or simply didn't bother himself to really care.  
The Northern forces had the lowest number of casualties during the Rebellion.

  
The iron islanders' finally retreated, most of their ships were set on fire by the Royal Fleet led by Lord Stannis Baratheon and to the surprise of southerner Lords the Northern Fleet made its appearance with Lady Mormont in command they kept the iron pirates away from every invasion, and Lord Karstark displayed the pirates corpses by burning their bodies and putting their heads at the spearheads of the islands that were retaken so that the pirates could see.

  
An attack on the Iron Isles began and in days, after months of fighting, the Greyjoy Rebellion was over, Robert retook control of his kingdoms and it would take years before Lord Balon Greyjoy had a decent fighting force again and one of his surviving two children would have to be taken, hostage.

  
Theon Greyjoy had nine name days when he became a ward of House Stark of Winterfell by the Kings' orders.

  
With the rebellion over, Robert summoned Lord Stark for explanations about the return of the creation of the Northern Fleet.Left with no other option Ned told his former friend every progressive reform that he created in these last seven years since becoming Warden of the North.

  
Robert seemed pleased with his explanation and the Lord of Winterfell was allowed to return home, but the words that he told his king spread quickly through all of Westeros.  
Ned had simply confirmed the rumors that were spreading over the years and with this confirmation, the crown began to beg for loans from the Ice Bank and in doing so the Iron Throne increased it's already huge debts.

  
After nearly ten years since the Greyjoy Rebellion and seventeen years and since the Usurper Rebellion. The North gathered huge wealth, improved and became stronger.

  
The people were happy and preparing for a prolonged winter, they were satisfied, now no one outside from the North could suspect that even a couple of farmers could pick up swords and beat an experienced Knight from the south.

  
The North could amass more than two hundred thousand men and women ready for war because of the academy that the sense of honor, dignity, respect, justice are crucial for your everyday lives, to never stop training or practicing by the sword or any other weapon and to always be ready by knowing your weaknesses.

  
The fortunes of the Stark Family increased greatly and they had a shared their economy with a multiple of transactions the Iron Bank of Braavos and the Ice Bank of the North.Of course, many of larger northern Lord's made a lot of gold due to Lord Stark ideas.

  
Everyone in the North was happy since they could buy whatever they felt like whenever they wanted.

  
The North was ready for what was to come, it was ready for what Eddard Stark called seventeen years ago: The Second Long Night.

  
The people of the North were oblivious to Ned Stark's deepest thoughts in these nearly twenty years that the Lord of Winterfell was ruling the North, the people only knew wealth and prosperity in their lives.

  
Every person including the Northern Tribes swore eternal loyalty to House Stark and now call Lord Stark "The Blessed One" for all the good deeds that transformed the North into a powerhouse and in Ned's rule became known "The Golden Era of the North".

  
The history books were updated with every change that happened to the North.

Lord Stark was on his horse he was going to implement the King's justice because of a deserter of the Night's watch whilst carrying the valyrian steel long sword named "Ice" he also carried a titanium sword called "Hunter" it possessed a milky colouring, it was thin and easy to carry and it had a red-eyed wolf on its pommel.

  
Ned was accompanied by twenty of his personal guards, those of particular importance being Rodrik Cassel and his nephew Jory Cassel.

  
Theon Greyjoy who had reached nineteen name days was having a conversation with Jon and Robb and seemed to be jesting about Jon's bastard status.

  
Today had been a special Day for the Stark family as they were all allowed to witness the execution Arya enthusiastically because it would be her first time seeing her father deliver justice, Sansa who looked like her mother with the piercing blue eyes and raven hair but still held the cold expression typical of the Starks surprised Ned by going with them as she usually preferred to be the "perfect lady".

  
Ned was now looking at his little Arya who resembled the quite wolf's sweet sister more and more with every day passed. _I miss you Lya_... Ned thought sadly while he was looking firstly at Ayra and then at Jon

  
Catelyn protested to no avail the inclusions of both Arya and Bran to witness the execution despite this she managed to convince Ned not to bring Rickon considering he we were still to young knowing Cat's incredible rage Ned agreed.

  
The entourage approached where the deserter was placed with three attentive guards surrounding the kneeling man that seemed to murmur something.When the three guards Lord Stark approaching they stood in their position.

  
All of the sudden everyone heard the man's muttering:

  
"The Others, others, others, others ...!" the poor and madman said.

  
Ned dismounted from his horse, whilst carrying Ice and approached the man who now realized that he was wearing the Night's watch clothing.

  
"Your clothes indicate you are from Night's Watch." Said Jon,

  
"He may have stolen them from a ranger." Robb said before continuing " He could also be a wilding in service of Mance Rayder!"

  
While Ned continued to approach the man in question, he looked up to meet Ned's gaze, he had possibly lost some fingers in the lands beyond the wall, but despite his fifties, his eyes still showed strength.

  
"I guarantee young Lord, I prefer death over servicing Mance Rayder!" said the man spitting to the ground in reference to the King beyond the Wall, "I served the Nights' watch for years now and I have always done my duty." continued after sighing.

  
"Until today!" Theon stated with a mocking smile on his face

  
Eddard looked at the deserter, "If you can answer my child, you can answer my questions," Ned affirmed.

  
"You know who I am?" questioned Ned after a few brief moments.

  
"From the Wall to Dorne, everyone knows who you are my lord, Behold the great Lord Eddard Stark, The Blessed! replied the man ironically.

  
"Who are you?" Eddard asked coldly.

  
"My name is Gared." said the crazy man.

  
"What happened?" the lord of Winterfell asked.

"I was sent out on a mission in the Haunted Forest, along with Waymar Royce and Will. Will found a camp of dead wildings, I said to we should return with reinforcements, he protested, but Way forced us to check on the dead bodies only to find that they somehow had disappeared." Gared was telling his tale, but all of a sudden he became pallid with fear, his eyes agitated and were looking everywhere, his body trembled with agony.

  
"The others, the others, the others!" he completed.

  
"What does that mean? " Ned asked with curiosity.

  
"The others attacked us, the White Walkers attacked us, they killed Will and Waymar, I managed to escape and I left the watch in hopes of escaping from this evil being, I know I should have given the warning, but I could not, I just thought of running away," Gared stated and seemed regretful of his actions.

The men dared not say anything, nor did their children, and not even Eddard didn't know what to think.

  
"I assume all my crimes as a deserter and I am ready for the sentence, but please Lord Stark send men, tell all the Seven Kingdoms to fight this evil before it comes and destroys our homes and kill the people we love! Gared said before going silent, he bowed his head and waited for his fate, Ned sighed and took Ice from his scabbard and wielded it:

  
"I Lord Eddard Stark of House Stark, Warden of the North, in name of King Robert of House Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men ..." said Ned.

  
Jon put a hand on Bran's shoulder before saying, "Do not look away, father will know it if you do," Jon said as he was smiling it seemed to work as it calmed Bran who couldn't now take his eyes off the sentence that his father would execute. Sansa looked like she was saying practically the same thing for Arya.

  
"Do hereby sentence you to death." Eddard finished saying he raised his sword and it fell with a single blow cutting Gared's head, his body fell to the ground spraying Ned with the man's blood that gushed the floor, his head fell on Theon's feet as he was laughing he kicked it away, Jon and the Stark brothers could hear Robb mutter "idiot."

  
As they were all returning to Winterfell, Ned thought about Gared's words.

  
It is a signal, the sign of dark days that are approaching Ned knew it was the sign of the approaching Second Long Night.

  
Jon and Robb are excellent swordsmen, strong and able to improve, even more, especially Jon adapted into the Valyrian style fighting, Jon had a greater passion for studies and reading compared to Robb.

  
 _Probably comes from his father Rhaegar_ Ned thought.

  
His daughter Sansa practically danced with her sword while training with her tutor, quick and deadly in every stroke, she could certainly put any man on the ground.His other children Arya, Bran, and Rickon showed themselves great promise to be amazing fighters since they could use any weapon.

He looked away and saw Bran and Arya too his right and then to his left were Sansa was as she looked calm and impassive. Jon and Robb along with Theon were racing and shooting "Come on Snow, show us what you got", Ned smiled, but not only for a bit because Bran and Arya had worried faces:

  
"Are you well children?" Eddard asked

  
"He looked like he was telling the truth, father!" answered Arya

  
"Should I believe him?" questioned Bran "Do I have to believe in him and worry myself?"

  
"Do you know why I did it?" asked Ned, for a moment turning his son's question aside

  
"Because he was a ranger and broke his vows.You had to apply the King's justice, of course." Sansa replied with a smug smile.

  
"Sansa is right," Ned said whilst looking at his youngest children

  
"We follow the ways of the First Men, the man who passes the sentence must swing the sword," Said Lord Stark smartly

  
"But father he seemed to be telling the truth I saw it in his eyes they showed nothing but fear," Bran answered quickly

  
"A man believes what he wants to believe" Ned replied

  
That was when an excited Theon reappeared on the crest of the hill before them. He waved and shouted down at them. “Lord Stark, Bran, come quickly, see what Robb has found!” Then he was gone again.

  
Jory rode up beside them. “Trouble, my lord?”

  
“Beyond a doubt,” Ned said. “Come, let us see what mischief my sons have rooted out now.” He sent his horse into a trot. Jory and Bran and the rest came after. They found Robb on the riverbank north of the bridge, with Jon still mounted beside him.

  
The late summer snows had been heavy this moon turn. Robb stood, knee-deep in white, his hood pulled back so the sun shone in his hair. He was cradling something in his arm, while the boys talked in hushed, excited voices.

  
Theon was dismounting from his horse, Eddard who had also jumped off his horse and approached the northern edge of the bridge and looked down to where his sons were kneeling and holding something.

  
Lord Stark turned to see a giant wolf lying on the ground his reaction was not faster than Jory Cassel who pulled his sword.

  
"Everyone get away from it!" Cried Jory and Theon laughed.

  
"Do not worry Jory, she's dead!" Robb said.

  
Bran approached along with Arya and Sansa and they were all fascinated by the giant wolf that was already full of maggots, Bran turned to his brothers and let out a joyful cry when he saw a gray-black wolf cub in Robb's hands:

  
"Amazing to see a direwolf in these times!" said Jon who put another silver-colored puppy mixed with a dark gray smoke in Bran's arms "Hold that Bran."

  
Bran hugged his wolf cub feeling the softness of its hair and its warmth.

  
"Another for you Arya!" Said Jon, delivering a wolf with gray and white fur and had unruly hair.

  
"It is incredible!" said Arya fascinated

  
"I think it's a female!" Robb said, and immediately afterward Arya began to inspect her wolf.

  
"There's one for you Sansa and I think it's a girl." Said Jon, handing her grey-haired wolf to Sansa who adored it straight away.

  
The brothers realized that Robb was holding another black wolf

  
"Is that one for Rickon?" Bran questioned

  
"Yes." Replied Robb

"Direwolfs south of the wall after these centuries!" said Rodrik Cassel:

  
"Not a good sign!" Said one of the soldiers,

  
"He was killed by a stag." Said Ned, who had approached to examine the dead animal and took from its mouth a broken and blood-staggered deer's horn. "A sign from the gods":

  
"The direwolf is a sigil of House Stark and it was killed by a stag a Sigel from Baratheon House Baratheon, is not a good sign." Said Jory.

  
This brought a prolonged silence due to the fear amongst them.

  
"I thought the House Stark is friendly with House Baratheon." Said Arya,

  
"And we are." confirmed Lord Stark "Even if I only keep little friendship with King Robert and I don't get involved much with southern politics."

  
Lord Stark went to look for the wolves.

  
“It will be a mercy to kill them,” uttered Eddard. Theon smiled and took out his dagger:

  
"No! "Bran cried, followed by Sansa and Arya who defended their brother by saying.

  
"We can take care of them!"

  
"Do not ignore your father'swords Bran." said Theon while watching the Bran hugging the cub with more strength "Now give me the pup so I can end the terrible future that it will have."

  
"Keep your knife in your pocket Theon," Robb ordered with equal authority to that of his father:

  
"Only your father can give me orders Robb." Replied Theon.

  
"Better death than a life full of uncertainty and hunger." Said Eddard sternly.

  
His children were still protesting and Robb was looking at Theon to prevent him from doing something wrong:

  
“Lord Stark,” Jon said. It was strange to hear him call Father that, so formal. Bran looked at him with desperate hope. “There are five pups,” he told Father. “Three males and two female.”

  
“What of it, Jon?” asked the Lord of Winterfell

“You have five trueborn children,” Jon said. “Three sons, two daughters. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. Your children were meant to have these pups, my lord.”

  
Ned looked at Jon evaluating his words and turned to his children:

  
"Do you swear that you will take care of them, swear by our House that you will feed them, care for them, train them, and when you need to, kill them?” Asked Ned.

  
"We swear." said the Stark brothers all at the same time.

  
"When the puppies die they will all be buried as they were family members and when you die, your bones will be placed next to them, do you accept that?" Asked Ned, his children nodding in agreement.

 

"These wolves will be remembered by their names because protected they protected our Family and not because they attacked the innocents." stated Ned.

  
Ned once again saw his children agree:

 

It was not until they were mounted and on their way that Ned's children allowed themselves to taste the sweet air of victory.

  
By then, their pups were snuggled inside their leathers, warm against them, safe for the long ride home. Ned was wondering what to name his children would give to the pups.Halfway across the bridge, Jon pulled up suddenly.

  
“What is it, Jon?” Their lord father asked.

  
“Can’t you hear it?” Jon questioned.

 

Lord Stark could hear the wind in the trees, the clatter of their hooves on the ironwood planks, the whimpering of his hungry pup, but Jon was listening to something else.

  
“There,” Jon said. He swung his horse around and galloped back across the bridge. They watched him dismount where the direwolf lay dead in the snow, watched him kneel. A moment later he was riding back to them, smiling.“He must have crawled away from the others,” Jon said.

  
“Or been driven away,” their father said, looking at the sixth pup. His fur was white, where the rest of the litter was grey. His eyes were as red as the blood of the ragged man who had died that morning. Ned thought it curious that this pup alone would have opened his eyes while the others were still blind.

  
“An albino,” Theon Greyjoy said with wry amusement. “This one will die even faster than the others.”Jon Snow gave his father’s ward a long, chilling look. “I think not, Greyjoy,” he said.“This one belongs to me."

  
"It looks like you won yourself a wolf cub, Snow!" Said Robb happily,

  
"Now you can stop saying you're not a Stark!" said Arya to her favourite brother whilst everyone was returning to their positions

 

**The Lady of Winterfell**

 

Lady Catelyn Stark knew where her husband was.He would always go to the same place every time he executed a man for whatever crime committed by someone.

  
The Godswood of Winterfell covered a vast area of three hectares of ancient and untouched forest, the old black trunks crowded close together while twisted branches wove a dense canopy overhead and misshapen roots wrestled beneath the soil. This was a place of deep silence and brooding shadows, and the gods who lived here had no names, a forest of silence that her husband much preferred when he wanted to be alone with his own thoughts, personally, Catelyn never liked this forest, but he would not argue with her husband about it.

  
Catelyn found her husband on the great heart tree sitting on a moss covered stone and with his sword Ice on his lap, wiping it with a cloth and cleaning it in the dark waters, Cat knew that her husband was in his thoughts:

  
"Ned!" Catelyn called softly.

  
He lifted his head to look at her with his grey silver eyes that always brought her comfort. “Catelyn,” he said. His voice was distant and formal.

  
“Where are the children?” he asked.

  
“In the kitchen, arguing about names for the wolf pups,” Cat answered.

  
"It's good to see them do this sort of thing." Said Eddard with a smile.

  
"Yes." Catelyn agreed before sighing.

  
"But I'm afraid!" Added Cat, her voice heavy with worry.

 

"About what my wife?" Ned asked worriedly "What's going on?"

  
"It's Jon. " said Catelyn "I love him like any mother loves her child, but with each passing day he grows like I Prince Rhaegar Targaryen when he was had younger and if lived in the North."

  
"I know what you mean," Ned said with clear emotion in his eyes. "I thought he would have more of Lyanna, but he only has her black hair hides that somewhat hides his fathers' features."

  
"It will come a time when I will have a conversation with him to my shame I have been putting it off for years." Ned completed.

  
"I know I should have told him long ago Ned, but I know that you always put the safety of our family above personal desires of our own desires, even of yours." Said Catelyn, while Eddard bent down to get more water on the sword.

  
"The man died well, you should be proud of Bran and Arya if you had seen their reaction. Said Eddard.

"I am proud of all my children." Catelyn said, "But this news of the increase of the wildlings attacks, the threat of Mance Rayder, the dark things and the emergence of direwolves in our side of the wall makes things troubling."

  
"You're talking just like Jon who by the end of our last trip started rambling about human history," Ned said with a smile that showed affection.

  
"Anyways, I mustn't go against Tully's stubbornness and I also agree that this news is very worrying.Winter is coming." Ned completed with Stark Words. Ned put Ice back in his scabbard and looked at his wife.

  
"I know you didn't just come to talk to me my wife, there's something bothering you and that requires my attention and for that reason made you come here. I know you hate the Godswood for whatever reason even if you don't tell me." Ned stated.

  
Catelyn knelt in front of her husband and took his hand:

  
"I'm sorry my love, but I have to be honest.There is no easy way to say this, but Jon Arryn is dead." Catelyn said solemnly.

  
The words seemed to delay when it came to Ned's ears, he became pale and he put his left hand on his head to try and ease the pain the news caused:  
"Is it from a reliable source?" Ned asked quickly hoping it was fake.

  
"The letter had the King's seal, it came from Robert himself. It says that Jon caught a sudden fever and took poppy milk to relieve the pain, he succumbed to the illness," replied Cat sadly.

  
“That is some small mercy, I suppose,” he said. She could see the grief on his face, but even then he thought first of her. “Your sister,” he said. “And Jon’s boy. Any word of them?”

  
“The message said only that they were well." Cat replied, "The gods are good."

  
“Go to her,” Ned urged. "Take the children. Lysa should not be alone in her grief."

  
“I would If I could,” Catelyn said “The letter had other tidings. The king is riding to Winterfell as we speak to seek you out.”

  
“Robert is coming here?” her husband asked with no expression on his face.

  
The friendship between Ned and Robert practically no longer exists. Catelyn knew why it was because of the Sack in Kingslanding and the murders of the Royal Family that was all approved by Robert.

  
A twisted pleasure was seen in Robert's face and Ned was in complete disgust, Ned made sure everyone in Kingslanding knew.

  
Ned then left to rescue Lyanna without resolving their fight and the death of his sweet sister only made the former friends more distant. They spent seven years without communicating and would only see each other during the Greyjoy Rebellion and even then only a few words were exchanged during official meetings.

Without any chance of a private conversation and after the rebellion, they simply stopped talking again and now he was coming with the Lannister's. Ned had no sympathy for him, especially after he made clear his opinion on Tywin Lannister but Robert chose to ignore the matter altogether.

  
Ned Stark's thoughts turned to Jon Snow and Catelyn was thinking the same thing:

  
"Gods, if Robert sees Jon he will notice his eyes and the shape of his face.The way he talks and walks, it will be like looking at Rhaegar again!" said Eddard Stark in fear. "Then we will have to think on something to avoid a war inside our walls," Catelyn said whilst already planning ways for her nephew to avoid the Storm King.

  
"Yes" Eddard agreed, "I can't prevent Jon being in Robert's presence when he arrives. I can put him in the middle of the gathering and hopefully go unnoticed by Robert. I will have to warn him to avoid as much contact possible with the visitors.”

  
"Yes." Catelyn agreed "Do that my husband and we will have to prepare ourselves for the Kings' visit."

 

**Lord of Winterfell**

 

Ned could not help but think as he returned to the castle beside his wife if Robert's visit would bring something that would change their lives forever.

  
He didn't know if Robert's visit would be a good thing or not and he didn't know if he was ready to face these changes that could come.

  
Lord Stark didn't know what would happen to Jon from now on and whether he would be ready for the hard choices that came with life, but he knew when that time came he would somehow know how to deal with it.

 


	2. A King's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby B visits Ned and needs some advice on how to actually act as a King...do I need to say anything else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay but I still hope you enjoy this the next update will be "The Three headed dragon" should be done in 10 days

**Disclaimer: All content belongs to good old man George R.R.Martin and HBO entertainment. I own nothing**

**Chapter 2** : A King’s visit

**Lord of Winterfell**

The days followed in preparation for the arrival of the King, a greater stock of food and drink, making all the accommodations necessary for the castle to be more comfortable, the castle was cleaned over and over, menus being decided to please the King and his family, the soldiers were polishing their armor and their weapons, the best clothing items were selected and were verified,but in the face of all the work the castle that had been made Lord Eddard Stark, the Blessed One, Lord of Winterfell had time to sit on the balcony smiling as he saw his two eldest sons instructing Bran how to use a bow and arrow at least he was advancing the lessons he already had at the Academy.

His wife Catelyn was sitting next to the Lord of Winterfell, smiling brightly:

“Again Bran!” said Robb

Bran took the arrow, tensed the bow and pointed at the target:

“Hold your breath before you shoot, Bran,” said Jon Snow the Bastard of Winterfell

Bran did as Jon said and fired the arrow hitting the center of the target but to everyone's surprise, two more arrows hit the same target simultaneously. Ned and Catelyn came over and saw their daughter Sansa with a bow in her hands, she smiled and winked at Bran, Jon and Robb raised their heads to see her and started laughing when they also so Arya with a bow and arrow in hands with her tongue out making fun of Bran who immediately dropped his bow and started chasing after his sister who was long gone.

Ned and Cat had the biggest smiles on their faces suddenly Ned turned to his daughter Sansa:

“Have your lessons already finished?” Ned asked

“Yes, my Lord father,” responded Sansa. “Septa Mordane only delves into matters that are already taught at the Academy.”

“Are you ready for the king's visit? ”asked Eddard:

“Yes!” Sansa replied with enthusiasm her blue piercing eyes lighting up looking all too similar to the sky above

“As far as I can remember, Prince Joffrey is a year older than you, ” said Lord Stark. “I hope you, Jon or Robb will not have problems with him.”

“I'll make sure of it father!” said Sansa. "And make those two understand!"

Sansa went back inside the castle try as she might there was always a part of her that fantasized about princes and honorable knights, her mother Catelyn felt guilty for not making her daughter see the reality of the world, the time of the real knights had finished with the Fall of Targaryen Reign.

The only real knight that was left was Ser Arthur Dayne you could say that Ser Barristan Selmy fits into this category but after the fall of the Targaryen’s he swore loyalty to Robert,  he preferred to swore his loyalty to the Baratheons instead of dying and keeping his vows as Royal Guard of the Targaryen Dynasty.

It was soon after the Battle at the Trident that Ser Arthur Dayne returned to Starfall his home he sent a message to Robert warning that he was alive, swearing that he would never raise his sword against Robert and asked to be removed from the Kingsguard as he had already sworn to serve faithfully for Prince Rhaegar and if he renewed his vows to serve Robert it would go against Arthur’s ideals.

Peace was only assured after Jon Arryn went to Dorne to ensure that there would be no attack against newly crowned stag of House Baratheon. Jon first went Starfall to confirm the oath of non-aggression that Ser Arthur made and to deliver Robert ’s letter officially dispensing the Sword of the Morning from the famed white cloaks.

Robert held great respect for Ser Arthur Dayne, despite knowing he was a great friend of Rhaegar’s and it would do no good to Robert to make the Dornish angrier by forcing the current Sword of Morning back to the Kingsguard knights. Thus leaving Ser Arthur in peace.

Free of the duties of a member of the Kingsguard Ser Arthur Dayne ended up marrying Jynessa Blackmont, she possed dark back curly hair, medium structure, pale blue eyes always filled with a glint, tanned skin from the long hours in the desserts of Dorne, she was stunning to look at to anyone who had eyes in the Seven Kingdoms,but she was lethal with a blade and a sword while also having at her disposal throwing knives to end her enemies. The pair had two children, Rhaegar and Lyssara Dayne, Rhaegar with fifteen name days and Lyssara with fourteen name days.

In these seventeen years, Arthur and his family have always had time to visit the North, especially the Stark Family, but the time spent in those visits Ser Arthur and his family did not only visit the crypts of Lady Lyanna Stark to the delight of the Stark children who learned to sword fight with a legend like being Arthur Dayne, said to be the best knight in Westeros and he was always improving year upon year.

His children became best friends with the Stark’s, but this year Lord Stark had to write a raven to the famed knight asking him to delay his visit because of King Robert.

**The Bastard of Winterfell**

Jon was sitting watching his brother Robb shave and trim his hair, an order from Catelyn approved by his father, it was vital for Robb to make a good impression as heir to Winterfell even Jon would have to show a nice and pretty face to the Royal Family’s committee.

Jon knew that he would have to be placed farther behind his family when they would greet the Baratheon’s/Lannister’s due to his bastard status he was simply a bastard of Eddard Stark even though it was well seen at Winterfell due the right’s of changing the Snow surname to another of your choice in the North, by law, and since his father ensured that he would receive the Stark surname once he turned eighteen years old .

He would not have to work to make his own surname but these perks were only in the North, and when he came out of those lands he would only be seen as another bastard in the world and no one would care, so he intended to avoid as much of the Royal Committee as possible and because his father asked and made him promise to not cause any trouble.

Robb stepped out of the barber's chair and now it was Jon’s turn to have his hair cut and his beard shaved.

***

**Lord of Winterfell**

The great day had finally come. The scouts announced that the king and his entourage were approaching closer with each day passed, the castle had been checked, as guards were stationed on the walls, the Stark flag swaying in the wind and Ned positioned himself near the entrance of the castle with his family and behind him were the staff who dealt directly with the affairs of the castle or the North.

The neighing sounds of horses could be heard already when soldiers emerged on horseback carrying the banner with the crowned stag of House Baratheon, Ned could see some soldiers of House Lannister carrying the flag of the Golden Lion and then a big carriage came; sumptuous, full of gold and precious stones.

 _Lannister gold_ Thought Eddard

The carriage escorted by the Royal Guard’s stopped for a few seconds after a squire opened the door and put a step to allow the first figure to leave.

King Robert came out first, his hair was long and dark that it could reach his shoulders despite having a few gray hairs he had a golden tiara gracing his head, his long beard was also long and he had some gray wicks, he was wearing expensive clothes, his belly was so big that it could bearly fit in his clothing.

Eddard could bearly believe his eyes his old friend was so fat… no obese, different from the muscular man who wore his Warhammer for all to see, it was clear that his spies in Kingslanding were indeed right when they sent information on how Robert became fat but Ned did not believe it until he saw him with his own eyes, Ned saw that the years had taken the peak of his friend.

The second person that came out of the carriage was a woman, with blond hair and green eyes, slender body, considered to be one of the most beautiful women of the Seven Kingdoms. Cersei Baratheon, Robert's wife and Queen Of Westeros, daughter of the mighty Tywin Lannister, many said that no woman compared the beauty of the queen.

Ned disagreed, his sister Lyanna was much prettier than Cersei, it was a fact, especially for the one who saw her crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty.

The third to leave the wagon was a boy who had sixteen name days. Prince Joffrey Baratheon, Robert's eldest son and future King Of Westeros, the boy had blond hair and green eyes, Eddard saw arrogance and malice in the Crown Prince’s eyes, he saw a little bit of madness and Ned did not like it, he did not like it a single bit.

The next to leave the carriage were Prince Tommen Baratheon with ten name days he had blond hair and green eyes and had a slightly plump who was followed by Princess Myrcella Baratheon who looked exactly like her mother when she was nine.

Robert approached while Eddard and the others kneeled in respect towards the King:

“Your Grace, Winterfell is yours,” said Lord Stark as Robert stood before him

“Get up!” ordered the king and Eddard came face to face with the king who smiled. “You’ve gone fat!”

A lie he knew, but the king laughed loudly and embraced Ned who was without any reaction and Robert split from Ned and looked away

“Catelyn, time goes by and you look more beautiful,” said Robert

“Thank you, your Grace,” thanked Lady Stark

Robert stood in front of Robb:

“You must be the heir?” asked Robert “Robb Stark?”

“Yes, your grace!” Robb replied:

“Who is this beautiful lady?” the King flattered polity

“Sansa, your grace,” Sansa said blushing a little

“You are just like your mother,” Robert said, stepping aside.

“My lady?” the King questioned

“Arya, your grace,” replied the she-wolf with a huge smile

Robert had a better inspection and he was surprised he then turned to look at Ned who knew what his former friend had seen Lyanna Stark in Arya. Still stunned he took a step to the side:

“And you young man?” asked Robert.

“Brandon, your grace!” replied Bran.

“Just Like your uncle!” Robert laughed turning to the next Stark. “And you are the youngest?”

“Rickon, your grace. I'm the youngest of my brothers!” Rickon replied:

“Great!” said Robert who passed by the people who introduced themselves, Ned thanked the gods because his former friend missed Jon

No sooner had these formalities of greeting been completed the king said to his host, "Take me down to your crypt, Eddard. I wish to pay my respects. "

“My love, we all want to rest from the long journey, you can visit the crypts tomorrow!” suggested Cersei

“I am no invalid, my lady wife. I have more than enough energy to go to the crypts!” said Robert in the most polite manner Ned had ever encountered:

“This way my king!” said Ned. "In the meantime, we will show the accommodations for your family and entourage!"

***

**A Lioness**

 

Everyone scattered as Ned and Robert reached the crypts leaving an angry Cersei who accompanied by Lady Stark would show her chambers, even angry her eyes were set on a figure, a boy, despite his black hair and his brood appearance it was his violet eyes that caused Cersei to turn pale with fear as if she had seen a ghost, the conversations around did not matter to her and try as she might she couldn’t look away from the boy’s facade as they wandered around into the castle she heard some servent call out his name which apparently was _Jon_

***

**Lord of Winterfell**

With a torch in hand, Ned and Robert went down to the crypts. Ned watched his friend hurry down the stairs with difficulty and he felt sorry for the years of crowded and sumptuous parties which caused his old friend to get into this state.

Silently they walked side by side through the graves of the ancestors of the great House Stark until they reached the statue of Lady Lyanna Stark, both men stood in front of her in silence, after a while Robert turned to his friend :

“You should have let me bury her Ned, I would have given a dignified burial of a queen she was!” said Robert:

“She was a Stark of Winterfell,” Ned said quietly. “This is her place.”

The two returned to the stairs:

“I still love her,” said Robert .“Damn the day that Rhaegar took her from me.”

Eddard said nothing about it

“It's no use sticking to the past, and besides, you have a beautiful queen now,” said Ned

“Beautiful, yes. But, cold as the coldest night in the North, she gave me three children, Ned, but sometimes I think they have more Lannister blood than Baratheon," agreed the stag King

“I have nothing to say, my King,” said Eddard

“Stop the bullshit, Ned,” said Robert."We're not in the best of terms, but we're still friends.

“I know I am not the only who has visited her,” said Robert

Ned sighed:

“As much as my father tried to contain it, Lya always had a knack for sword fighting and archery. Arthur told me once that one day he saw Lya practice with a wooden stick and he wanted a friendly spar with real swords, Lyanna did not disappoint Ser Arthur and since then they became fast friends, Arthur couldn’t help but teach her some moves and she never stopped practicing with him. He just as you and I will always mourn Lya’s death.” explained the Lord of Winterfell

Both reached the stairs, Robert was in his thoughts, he always proud of Lyanna’s strength, his beloved, and she did not disappoint especially because she could hold her own against Ser Arthur Dayne.

The king sat on the steps moaning softly as if relieving a burden he was carrying, Eddard sat beside him:

“My children have more Lannister blood than Baratheon,” King Robert repeated himself again

Eddard Stark wanted to know why his friend Robert came up with that statement about his kids:

“They are your children Robert, you must love them and prevent the disdain that happened to you, Stannis and Renly,” said Eddard. Robert had a thoughtful expression:

“You're right, once more Ned,” Robert said seriously. “I wish you were with me from the beginning of my reign to avoid my mistakes.”

“I'm still a man who makes mistakes Robert, only the Gods know if you would’ve been better King had I been by your side!” said Ned

Both were silent with their own thoughts:

“And Jon, Robert?” Ned asked grimly. You could see the sad look on Robert’s face through the dancing light of the torch:

“One day he was as strong as a bull and the other bedridden with a severe fever and terrible pains,” Robert replied. “The Maester was taken by surprise and no matter how hard he tried he could not identify the disease and only poppy milk remained to relieve the pain.”

Robert had a grieving look as he gazed into Ned’s gray and sad eyes :

“The aftermath surrounding Jon’s death when it reached the ears of the common folk started a rumor of a new disease it spread like wildfire to the point that we almost had a popular revolt, the fear of a new plague is still in people's heads. Part of the common folk wanted to take up arms to kill everyone who was close to Jon and the other part wanted to leave the city, only the City Watch of Kingslanding and some Baratheon and Lannister forces managed to contain what would’ve been a big mess,” said Robert. “The Meisters with history specialty already call it the Rumor Revolt and soon all of Westeros will know about it!”

“I do not see that weakening your reign,” said Eddard.

“Yes, nobody with wits would, but this is not what Jon would want when he died,” Said Robert. Silence falling on the pair again:

“I loved him,” Ned said

“Me too, Ned, me too. He was like a father to us,” the Demon of the Trident said. “And now he's gone. All those years by his side gone and now it's like there's a void left inside me!”

“What about Lysa and her boy?” Ned asked

“They returned to the Eyrie, Lysa was very shaken and her son is ill. I let them go. Kingslanding only brings memory’s of Jon while Lysa will have to protect Robert and prevent anyone to try to kill the boy. Many think he is responsible for the plague!” replied Robert Baratheon:

“What now?” the Lord of Winterfell asked

“I’m left without a hand and I didn’t only come to the North to visit my sweet Lya or to talk about Jon Arryn, but to get a new hand,” Robert replied. “Will you, Lord Eddard, of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North accept to be the Hand of the King?”

Ned was silent, he did not expect this request, nor did he expect it to be done so formally with both sitting on the steps of the stairway that gives access to the Crypts of Winterfell:

“Your Grace,” he said. “I am not worthy of the honor.”

“Bullshit, Ned,” said Robert. “It should’ve been me and you from the start just like when we took our houses and started a rebellion. I eat, drink and fuck the queen and couple of whores while you rule and do not tell me that you're going to be a bad ruler, because I know what you did to the North!”

“I need time and I must talk to my wife,” said Ned

“Take your time to pack your belongings, but you must remember, Ned, I do not have much time,” Robert jested. “Let's go, I think I'll need some rest this place is starting to freeze my bare ass.”

***

**The Bastard of Winterfell**

The very following day of the King’s arrival the Stark Household decide to throw a feast in honor of the King. It was the fourth hour of the welcoming feast laid for the king and his family, Jon saw men drinking and woman talking, he also allowed himself to sedate his thirst but that being he said he wanted to avoid at all cost to get drunk since he didn’t like immediate after-effects in the next day and thus he was moderating his drinking.

He was in his second glass of wine, Jon was now looking at everyone that was at the tables in GreatHall of Winterfell, first, he was disappointed with King Robert Baratheon, he was looking forward to seeing the man of the legends, to see his strength and his expertise with the hammer were true but the only thing he could see was a highly drunken plump man with two women sitting on his lap to the displeasure of the Queen who stood between looking at the scene ahead, as Jon already realized that look was of pure rage and disgust for the shame the king brought.

Lady Catelyn did not like either but was avoiding any face toward Robert.

Queen Cersei Baratheon was with the famous Jaime Lannister, twin brother of the Queen and a member of the Kingsguard always protecting his sister.

Jon saw Robb talking to Theon, unaware of the attracting eyes of Princess Myrcella, Bran had a childish conversation with Prince Tommen along with Arya and Rickon.

Sansa was hanging on every word of Prince Joffrey, Jon could see that Joffrey was polite, intelligent and had a way words, but what made Jon wary was his eyes only one look and saw lie, deceit and possibly madness, maybe it was just a hallucination or paranoia to think that power corrupts and when he became king he would be the condemnation of the kingdom, but he did not like what he saw and he would not care and  if need be he kill the bastard if he dared hurt Sansa.

Jon filled his glass for another round of wine, he got up and he went outside to get some fresh air, he laid down on the cold then proceed to look at the moon and the beautiful set of stars:

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” said a voice, Jon turned to see Tyrion Lannister, the Imp, the Half-Man, like every Lannister with blond hair but in his case mismatched eyes, he was born to have short stature, and from what the people said he only got along well his brother Jaime.

Tyrion was holding a full glass of wine near the edge:

“It is, my Lord,” said Jon. “A good night to look up at the sky and breathe the fresh air, but I know where you Lord Lannister goes will always get to see a beautiful night like.”

Tyrion smiled:

“I'm not Lord, my father will deny me that right just to annoy me,” Tyrion said, taking a sip from the cup.“You can call me Imp Tyrion.”

“I'm Jon Snow,” said Jon, introducing himself:

“Lord Stark's bastard,” said Tyrion, shaking Jon's hand. “How did I not see you when I arrived with the party?”

“I was left behind by my father's request,” Jon replied

“Why?” asked Tyrion

“My father said that the king wouldn’t mind, but that there might have been problems with the queen,” Jon replied taking a sip of wine and cursing himself mentally for having said those words, he should have chosen better what to say:

“Your father is correct, Robert cares not, given the number of bastards he has in Kingslanding, but, my dear sister has a tendency to turn the lives of those she dislikes into the real seven hells, even if you have done nothing to her,” Tyrion said. “It is said that you are loved by Lady Stark, even though she is not your mother.”

“Lady Stark treats me like her own, but I'm still Ned Stark’s son!” said Jon harshly

“Did I touch a nerve?” asked Lannister. “Dwarves usually have no tact. Generations of idiots have won me the right to dress well and say whatever comes into my head. You're a bastard!”

Tyrion Lannister studied his face:

“As much as you only have a few typical Stark traits, you still have more than your siblings, although you do have a very distinctive face though I can’t place where right now,” said Tyrion slightly feeling the effects of the alcohol

“Half-siblings,” said Jon simply leaving aside the comments about his appearance. The Imp just stared into his face:

“Even with the love of your father and Lady Stark, the love of your half-siblings and the Law of Eighteen made by your father, there is still heartache in your eyes… in your soul, you are no different from me,” said Tyrion Lannister.

Jon said naught he only emptied his glass:

“Let him give you a piece of advice Lord Snow,” said Tyrion. “Never forget who you are, for it is certain that the world will not forget. Even when change your surname. Make it your strength. Thus, it may not be you used against you. Arm yourself with this memory, so it will never hurt you!”

Tyrion Lannister finished his drink and returned to the feast, leaving Jon alone with his thoughts.

***

**The Lord of Winterfell**

The second day after the King’s arrival to Winterfell had come, he would have to avoid getting up late, so today Lord Stark would put his affairs in order before entertaining Robert, he was fully dressed and still thinking of accepting the proposal from Robert after arguing with his wife yesterday, he decided he refuse that said proposal, his place was in the North and his wife was right in wanting to avoid the South since it was overflowing with Lannister conspiracies and Catelyn would not risk his family for the king.

They were Robert’s problems to solve and coming to the North would do no good, putting the responsibility onto Ned's lap for him to solve as he got drunker.

Ned was ready to reject Robert's proposal while his wife was preparing herself to be a good hostess for the Queen, which in short was a difficult job.

Ned was putting on his boots when they heard a knock on the door:

“Yes? ”asked Lord Stark

“It is me, Maester Luwin, may I enter, my Lord?” asked the old Maester

“Come in,” said Eddard.

Maester Luwin entered while holding a letter:

“A raven from your sister Lysa, Lady Stark, with instructions to be opened by you and to be seen with your eyes,” said Maester Luwin.

Lady Stark took the letter and read it a few seconds went by and Catelyn's face did not change.

“Is there a problem?” Ned asked.

“No,” Catelyn replied. “Everything is fine. Lysa tells me she's doing alright considering the circumstances apparently Robert too, both are healthy, but mourning and she apologizes for not visiting us.”

“So she is doing well then…” said Eddard.

“She isn’t!” Said Catelyn.

“What?” Ned asked.“ Why then?”

“When we were children we always write in the code it was a way of hiding our personal information from prying eyes,” Catelyn explained. “We always put a sign to identify when we wrote this sort of letter, this sign means that there is a hidden message!”

“And this letter has a hidden code,” Ned replied:

“Yes,” confirmed Cat. “We created a decipherer!”

Lady Stark went to the table and sat down, she picked up another blank sheet and began to write on it, neither Eddard and Maester Luwin interfered, it was her letter and Ned opted to not get involved she eventually stopped writing and Catelyn got up from her seat just as quickly as she had sat down.

Ned saw his wife pale in fear as if she had seen something she did not expect, Ned asked nothing, he waited for his wife to speak.

“So?” asked Maester Luwin.

Catelyn remained silent and simply handed the paper to her husband.

“Eddard and Maester Luwin closed their distance to read what was on the paper ”Lannister’s killed Jon”. Ned looked at his wife.

“Jon? Jon Arryn?” Ned asked incredulously:

“I do not think there's another Jon, my husband!” Catelyn replied seriously concerned:

“Are you sure, my lady?” asked Maester Luwin

“Only my sister and I know this code, we do not tell anyone about it, and my sister would not bother writing this if she was not certain of his murder,” replied Lady Stark

“Then the Lannisters killed Jon Arryn was it the one or were they all involved?” Ned asked:

“I know it was the whole lot of them, Ned!” said Catelyn.“ They become very defensive when something threatens their family!”

“But what led them to do this?” asked Meister Luwin:

“Something so important that threatens the whole family, including the Queen,” replied Eddard starting to peace the puzzle.

“Now we truly have no choice. You must be Robert’s Hand. You must go south  
with him and learn the truth.” Lady Catelyn said

“You want me to investigate what happened to Jon Arryn?” asked Lord Stark

“Not only to find out what happened!” said Catelyn. “But to figure out whatever the Lannisters want, you need to stop them before they take the kingdom to another war, a war no one wants.”

Lord Stark stared at his wife once more:

“I’m going to tell Robert that I’m accepting his offer it seems I’m going to be Hand of the King,” said Lord Stark sighing in resignation. “We must make preparations for when I go south. This conversation stays in between us Maester Luwin.”

“We talked I’m so forgetful these days, my Lord?” asked Maester Luwin looking truly innocent. Lord Stark smiled knowingly and left the room, he had a lot to do.

***

The Quite wolf walked along the outer walls of the castle, they were so tall and thick no wonder nobody had ever managed to storm the castle. Robert was nearby  he was admiring the forest in the distance:

“Productive morning?” asked Ned, standing next to his friend.

“Of course, it's always beautiful to wake up in the morning ’s here in the North,” Robert replied.

Both were silent with their own thoughts:

“I will be your hand, Robert,” Ned said straight. Robert remained silent as a crypt although he was starting to grin like an idiot

“The gods will be our only limit, Ned!” the crowned stag said. “Now that you've accepted, I hope you're ready for the Capital and for future business among our families!”

“What type of business,” asked Eddard

“It seems that your daughter Sansa is charmed by my son Joffrey, just as he is delighted by her,” Robert replied.

  
Lord Stark knew the direction this conversation was going:

“So I'd like to propose betrothal between the two to bring our families closer together,” Said Robert:

“I accept Robert, Sansa will like the news and it's about time to get her a husband, who better than the crown prince?” Eddard said:

“Great,” Robert roared, slapping Eddard's back. “Let's toast for the union of our houses we have to get drunk for old times sake!"

The both of them left the outer wall to return to the castle:

“It’s still morning, Robert,” Ned said starting to recall his childhood memories when the two were fostered in Eyrie

“Water then,” groaned Robert before laughing “But wine later!”

Eddard smirked whilst shaking his head, his friend had no repair.

***

**The Bastard of Winterfell**

It was a small feast when Jon’s father and the King announced the betrothal between Prince Joffrey and Lady Sansa Stark.

Sansa appeared to be really happy Jon thought, but, the queen's looks of judgment and disgust left him baffled especially when she started to look at him…her gaze possed a sense of resentment mixed with lust?

Jon from a young age learned not to bother from the insults and considering he had been through worse he wouldn’t care about the reasons why the Queen looked at him so…

His father was organizing an entourage that would head to Kingslanding and in it included his siblings Bran, Sansa and Arya.

Jon would stay with Robb helping him out in Winterfell alongside with Lady Catelyn although the Bastard of Winterfell would most likely stay reading his books in the library and even more so now considering the fact Tyrion would be also staying for a few more days before visiting the Wall whom surprisingly Jon trusted despite his Lannister rots.

Night came and more the feast for the royal family went on, it was not as glorious as the celebration of the arrival of the king, but the food and drink left not to be desired.

***

The morning of the third day of the visit of Real entourage arrived today and the men were gathered in the castle arena to see the friendly spares, first were Bran and Prince Tommen and the two were well protected and were fighting with wooden swords.

The two looked more like wine barrels because of the quantity of cloth and wood used for their protections that practically made it difficult for the two to move it was clear that Bran did not need this protection for the sword fight, but it was for the prince and no one wanted to risk him getting hurt, yet the boys had fun.

He could see Sansa and Arya in a friendly duel showing the southern’s what a northern woman could do, but, Sansa was in between Joffrey while Arya simply watched.

When the fight ended Joffrey decided to enter the arena to show how powerful he was, using a full metal sword,  he defeated the castle boys and some squires who came with the entourage, of course, him being the future king no one dared to touch him.

Joffrey was parading himself in the arena with his arrogance to the clear disgust of Arya who cringed and Sansa's face was impassive and her eyes cold as the coldest winters of the North.

Jon realized that he would never earn himself that cold gaze…ever:

“So no one else to wants to challenge me?” Joffrey asked loudly for everyone to hear and for the amusement of the Lannister bannermen .“Did I melt the ice of you northerner's who are incapable of fighting me?”

This caused more laughter amongst the Lannister men, but the northerners were silent, Arya and Sansa could be seen with fury in their eyes, Robb was no different, but, Jon placed a hand on his shoulder preventing him from going and with an exchange of looks, Jon jumped towards the partition and went to the center in front of the prince:

“I challenge you to a sword fight,” Jon said for all to hear which caused the men of the North to roar and cheer, Joffrey looked with disdain at Jon:

“This is what the North sends me to challenge? A bastard?” asked Joffrey

“Here in the arena, we are only two men in fighting,” said Jon ignoring Joffrey's words who seemed furious at being ignored:

“Full steel swords…you know the ones that cut,” said Joffrey

“The two of you are still too young for such weaponry,” Interrupted Ser Rodrik Cassel in a warning tone more towards Joffrey than Jon:

“I am old enough to draw blood and be wounded I truly don’t mind the colour of red, we will use full steel sword,” said Joffrey. "Of course, unless if the bastard is scared!"

The Lannister men were laughing hysterically:

“Full steel swords then. The one who loses either manages to overthrow the opponent's sword or draws first blood,” agreed Jon:

“Done,” said Joffrey.

“I will not allow it,” said Ser Rodrik Cassel .“As Master of Arms, I know you're not ready yet.”

“As Prince of Westeros, I demanded you to forget your _pathetic_ recommendations and give us a real sword,”Prince Joffrey ordered.

Ser Rodrik Cassel was divided between his duty towards the Royal Family and his common sense but then decided to give the swords to Joffrey and Jon. He would interfere if things started going out of control:

“Start when I make the signal,” said Ser Rodrik.

They both nodded:

“Start!” shouted Ser Rodrik Cassel while walking away and giving way to fight; both took their fighting positions and faced each other expecting the first move. Let the swords dance.

Joffrey attacked first by swinging his sword up and down while Jon simple blocked it without difficulty, the prince swung his sword more and more while Jon continued on blocking each blow with firm movements. After a few brief moments, the prince was showing signs of fatigue and sweat it was then Jon decided to leave defense and go for the attack, he blocked another blow from Joffrey and with his strength, Jon pushed him with the intention to remove the sword from the prince’s hand.

The Starks and the men of the North smiled, they would finally see Jon's prowess in action once more, they never tired of seeing it.

Jon raised his sword and struck Joffrey even though he managed to block it the blow was so strong that it made Joffrey bend his knee slightly, Jon swung his sword diagonally on both the prince's sides from top to bottom, bottom to top, these precise strikes that Jon made forced the prince to step back.

Jon was tireless and full of energy.

Occasionally Jon struck in upwards towards the prince's face while Joffrey struggled to defend every blow all of sudden the prince attacked Jon again trying to turn the tide in his favor by swinging his sword towards Jon’s ribs although Jon easily blocked it moved his swords in a manner that forced the two to stand in front the sound of swords clinging on each could be heard.

With another motion Jon elbowed Joffery making a mistake on purpose, then Jon pulled his sword to the left near the abdomen sensing the princes' discomfort Jon swung his sword again with more power directly hitting Joffrey's sword causing it to fall from his hand while the Prince also fell on his ass because of the force of impact. The fight was over.

Men of House Lannister and Baratheon became stoic without their smiles, while the Northmen laughed loudly and applauded for Jon, they knew the boy would never disappoint.

Robb, Arya, Theon, Bran and Sansa entered the enclosure to greet Jon who returned the sword to Ser Rodrik Cassel who smiled, one of the king's men helped Joffrey to his feet:

“I knew you would win, Jon!” Robb said

“You were awesome,” said Arya and Bran at the same time:

“Not surprised at all,” said Theon.

Sansa just smiled at her brother.

“Congratulations, bastard,” said Prince Joffrey.“You see I let you win to show how much the Crown Prince of Westeros is generous towards your _kind.”_

Of course, no one said anything about it, but everyone knew that from the beginning of the fight Jon Snow would be the winner.

“It is clear to everyone that children that come from whores such as yourself are nothing and me being a generous Prince that I am I decided to give you some sort of compensation, that being said it is best to not allow bastards to abuse their _influence._ I feel like a nice _Lion_ allowing a rat to escape,” said Joffrey with an arrogant smile.

Everyone knew that Joffrey's words were veiled insults to Jon and none of the northern men that were there liked the prince’s twisted words.

Jon felt his blood go hot, he would have no greater pleasure in breaking the blond cunt’s nose, but he had to restrain himself. He would not disappoint his father nor would he let Joffrey manipulate the situation so that he would take his revenge for the defeat:

“I am surprised that the Great Prince Joffrey Baratheon, Heir to the Iron Throne, who would’ve thought that after losing to regain his pride he must insult those who are _beneath_ him,” said Jon .“I honestly expected to see a mature Crown Prince, but the only thing I see is a spoiled child!”

Jon and the Starks left the arena and behind them, the men of the North had a triumphing smile on their faces, leaving a very angry prince Joffery behind, his face went red with rage it to the point it looked like he had swallowed something extremely sour.

***

**A Stag King**

The very next day the rumors of Jon's victory over the Prince Joffrey had reached the ears of everyone in Winterfell causing mixed reactions:

The people of Winterfell secretly congratulated Jon for the simple fact that everyone thought that the "Grand Crown Prince of Westeros" was nothing but a "Great" spoiled son of a bitch hiding under his mother's skirt when he is afraid or wants to get out of trouble which has already aroused the antipathy of the castle population.

The events between Jon and the Royal Prince reached Robert's ears and surprisingly he went to the men of House Baratheon to confirm the truth.

Robert then found out that the idiot of his son not only insulted Jon but reacted like a spoiled child after losing a duel and for Robert, there was no greater shame despite Jon only being Ned’s bastard he was still his son and gods be damned the demon of the Trident would make a man of his boy when they reached the capital.

As a King, he could not appear weak in front of his bannermen, especially if he wanted to lead a battle, but now he would have to make sure that his son's idiocy episode ended there and prayed to whatever God listing that his son wouldn't make more of a mess.

Unfortunately, for Robert when he entered his room he saw Joffrey and his wife Cersei with a look of pure anger and indignation.

Politely Robert asked about what was happening just to hear Joffrey lying to his mother claiming that a bastard had attacked him cowardly and Cersei was demanding punishment for the worm who dared to hurt his son.

Of course, Robert ended the debate by showing that he knew the truth he saw the face of fear in his son, who became very pale when the crowned stag said that he would personally attend to the boy’s training once they returned to the capital and ordered Cersei and his son to leave Ned’s bastard alone.

Since he did not hurt his child physically and both agreed with the statement, his son had been “wounded” only in the words.

Later Cersei was still angry and Joffrey was silent.

***

**The Bastard of Winterfell**

After finishing with his daily tasks, Jon Snow was practicing with a heavier than normal sword in order to become stronger and each blow was getting harder on the practicing dull although he was also doing this because he had heard rumors that the Queen was letting go of her wrath on the maidservants for the simple fact that her son had lost in a duel and had no power to take revenge in what she said “of the defeat and humiliation of her son by a bastard worm”.

Jon cared not for the Queen's reactions but, the situation was giving the king headaches that made him go hunting with his father, Lord Stark alongside a small group of people and that was hours ago, but, they were yet to return.

He stopped with his movements to look at his wolf cub.

Ghost was its name given because of its completely white fur by and those red eyes that could break the mind of the toughest of men in addition to it being very quiet since he rarely growled or howled.

His brother Robb gave his pet the name Grey Wind, it was the alpha of pact, always active and observant, Sansa gave hers the name of Lady since it was educated, noble, but, fierce when she wanted to. Arya gave the name of Nymeria in honor of the Warrior Queen.

Bran was still undecided with the name, but Rickon gave his Shaggy Dog, simply because it was Rickon.

Jon was about to practice again when Ghost started to howl and when Jon heard the other howls Jon knew they were from his siblings' wolves, a cold fear took over Jon's body at that moment.

Ghost ran, Jon dropped his sword and followed it after a while heard a female scream of pain and when he saw people were gathering around Jon caught Bran lying on the ground with Lady Stark crying over his body, fearing the worst Jon approached:

“He still lives,” said Maester Luwin checking for any signs of life.“ Bring me a stretcher, hurry up!”

The people brought a stretcher and carefully placed Bran while they carried him in. Some women supported Lady Stark and brought her to stay close to her son.

Jon wanted to do something, but failed to react seeing Bran on the floor would forever be engraved in his mind.

The wolves were still howling in sadness and regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed;  
> Alejandro.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time;  
> Alejandro;  
> Edit: I am looking for Betas to help me out...thank you


End file.
